Forum:New sword fighting style
So as i was watching old anime i remembered hannyabal can create fire with his sword or whatever which got me thinking is Kinemon (from the recent manga) doing what hannyabal has done but only better ? Just wanted to hear some thoughts on the topic. 20:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I believe that the fighting style Kinemon used is Haki. Because it seems that everybody has his own form of Haki.This can also be the reason why luffy's hand turn to dark-blue when he uses the A Haki, and why sanji gets on fire lol. I just let you guys think about it. 03:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) luffy haki isn't very advanced therefore it's dark blue,(by the way velgo/welgo/vergo also has this kind of haki) and sanji makes the fire from spinning... apparently... wow never even considered that, thanks for the answers guys. And another interesting question who do you think would win in a fight zorro or kinemon ? who the hell is kinemon??? ^If you followed the manga you'd know. I'd be a close fight but Zoro would just hurt and put Kinemon to shame with that devil techquie (three head techquie). Besty17 11:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) no... just no... zoro would just cut kinemon up in one slash like he did over here --->http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/669/5 I'm sorry, but are you actually serious? After Rayleigh explained how Haki works, you think that cutting through fire is a form of Haki? I can tell you with 100% certainty that that is not the case. Luffy's arm turns black because of the biological eqivalent of vulcanization that happens when he concentrates it. Not everything is Haki, no matter how bad you want it to be. Just accept that the normal laws of physics don't always apply and give the Haki a rest. If you want the full explanation of how Haki works, read chapter 597 before you start calling everything you don't understand Haki.. 16:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Kinemon's technique is probably similar to Zoro's of cutting metal, just kinemon cuts fire instead? -Papapug HAHAHA Biological equivalent of vulcanization ? common bro where did he get that from? lol my explication makes more sense. listen....Haki has nothing to do with biological things, it is just luffy fighting spirit because he believes that his attacks are as strong as bullets or cannons.therefore, it becomes understanable to see his hands turned in to the same color than those staff. take your time and think about it for a minute :/ luffy's arm turns dark blue just because his haki lvl is low and for no other reason.. :Did you even read Rayleigh's Haki explanation? Do you know what vulcanization is? Your explanation for why he can turn his body black is beyond retarded. Learn how things actually work before acting like you know about them. It'll save you a lot humiliation. 02:12, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :thx Man, because of u i knew what vulcanization means. however, if vulcanization is the fusion of molecule of carbon and sulfur where did he got the sulfur from? and why does his body structure have to change at the molecular level in order to use haki? also explain me how was it able to produce fire with his red hook? you don't know anything about it like me. you're just making theories. in the future, before saying that other people are wrong show them a fact. : I Agree it has nothing to do with Haki. Vulcanization or vulcanisation is a chemical process for converting rubber or related polymers into more durable materials. A side affect is it changed the colour of the Polymer. he was able to produce fire because his red hook/red hawk was VERY fast and thus generated enough heat to create fire,but im still wondering where he got the oxygen from in order to create that fire... in the bottom of the sea...